


Amor en estaciones cálidas.

by aenexs



Series: Árboles de almendra. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Semi AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenexs/pseuds/aenexs
Summary: Lance y Keith están enamorados y disfrutan ir de picnic. Cada vez se conocen más, e incluso se dicen "Te amo" debajo de un árbol de almendra que les tomó cariño.





	Amor en estaciones cálidas.

Era mediados de primavera la primera vez que los ví. Dos jóvenes altos, delgados y fuertes estaban caminando cerca de mí. Uno de ellos era moreno, muy sonriente y miraba con muchísimo amor al otro, que era ligeramente más alto y de piel pálida, con una cicatriz en el pómulo derecho y otra muy parecida en el centro de su ojo izquierdo. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y el más sonriente (el más bajito) sostenía una canasta con su mano libre, mientras le susurraba algo al que supuse que era su novio, haciéndolo sonrojar. Me vieron y después asintieron, decidiendo que mi sombra era suficiente como para cubrirlos a los dos, extendieron una manta a cuadros azules y blancos mientras sacaban galletas, chocolate y frutilla de la canasta. Una vez que todo estuvo puesto, se sentaron juntos mientras pláticaban alegremente y comían.

Era la primera vez desde hacía algún tiempo que veía a una pareja tan enamorada, así que me esforcé y pude hacer florecer dos capullos. Las flores se desprendieron de mis ramas y cayeron sobre el regazo del moreno, que las agarró y las colocó en el cabello de su novio. "¡Lance!", escuché decir al de piel pálida, que después se rió y besó suavemente a su acompañante. "Te ves hermoso, como una flor. Mi flor." fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.

 

—Lance, no me mientas. Te sale terrible.

—¡No es mentira! —replicó Lance, entre risas, mientras se subía al regazo de su novio— Sí me gustó la película, de verdad.

 

El de piel pálida rodó los ojos mientras seguía a Lance en sus risas, para llenar sus mejillas de pequeños besos.

 

—Sé que te quedaste dormido antes de la mitad. Está bien.

 

A pesar de que la piel de Lance era morena, su sonrojo era notorio. Desvió la mirada y se recostó, ni tardo ni perezoso el otro chico se unió a él, rozando sus piernas. 

 

—Te a- —intentó decir Lance, antes de interrumpirse con un suspiro— Te quiero. Demasiado. 

 

El de piel pálida se recostó en su pecho, recibiendo caricias en su cabello.

 

 

Pasado el atardecer ambos chicos recogieron sus cosas; fue ahí cuando decidí que me caían bien. 

 

* * *

 

Los chicos me visitaban cada sábado... Bueno, no me visitaban a mí, al menos no conscientemente. Pero yo disfrutaba su compañía. Así fue como llegó el verano, y cada verano en vez de flores yo daba almendras. El aroma se extendía a mi alrededor, que parecía encantarle al alto– que, por cierto, descubrí que se llama Keith. Al principio me confundí, ya que siempre escuchaba cómo Lance le decía "mi cielo", "mi niño" y "flor". Aún creo que "mi cielo" es un bonito nombre.

Hoy Lance le decía a Keith lo lindas que se veían sus uñas pintadas, alegaba que combinaban con su aura de emo (lo que sea que eso significase). Por ese comentario Lance se ganó un golpe suave, pero a él no le importó, porque se inclinó y comenzó a besar a su novio como si no hubiera un mañana. Una vez que ambos se separaron por la falta de aliento, Keith se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Lance, trazando un camino de besos por todo su cuello, dejando un que otro chupón; Lance jadeaba mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

 

—Keith, n-nos pueden ver aquí...

—Hoy el parque está muy despejado, ¿no crees?

 

Un poco avergonzado, intenté concentrarme en las almendras que estaban prontas a florecer, pero eso no me impidió escuchar un gemido ahogado cuando Keith se agachó sobre Lance. Me agradaban estos tipos, pero yo me sentía un poco descolocado.

Vi cómo Keith se recargaba en sus rodillas, e ingenuamente pensé que ya podría voltear, pero fue un error. Keith empezó a moverse erráticamente sobre Lance, quien, con sus piernas separadas, mordía y besaba el cuello de Keith con devoción, en un intento de no gemir (tanto). 

 

 

—¿Seguro que te quieres sentar? —escuché que Keith le preguntaba a Lance, con un amago de sonrisa.

—Claro que quiero, ¿por qué no habría de-  

 

Lance se recostó en cuanto sintió  _ese_  dolor tan conocido en su trasero, enrojeciendo un poco. Su rostro y el de su novio aún tenían rastros de sudor, pero la satisfacción y el amor cubría por completo sus caras.

 

—Te amo.

 

Volteé abruptamente en cuanto escuché a Keith decir eso. Era la primera vez que oía a cualquiera de los dos decir eso. Lance empezó a lagrimear, pero su novio lo abrazó y ya no supe qué le contestó Lance. Espero que hubiera sido un "Yo también te amo". 

 

 


End file.
